I'll Take The Tears
by babyflare
Summary: What if you were so in love with a person you had to sacrifice your own happiness for them? That is how Tai had felt.. Starts in a Sorato ends in a Taiora.. sorry Matt fans.. oh this is the completed Taiora version..


Disclaimer: Yupyup, it's that time again.. anyway i do not of Digimon.. if I did, all you Taiora fans would be happy..   
but no.. Sorato had to exist.. *sighs* anyway this is a Taiora fic.. like usual.. i heard this rumour..   
although, im skeptical about this.. it seems to good to be true.. okay.. i heard that Matt and Sora get a divorce in season 3..   
i would be happy.. but after the last let down on the Christmas episode.. i don't know.. The beginning seems alittle dark   
but I'll make up for that later on in the story. oh if you don't get the   
idea.. *clears throat* THIS IS A TAIORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and if you know alittle of CardCaptor Sakura..  
bout the bear thing.. that could help alittle.. i don't own anything.. so there...  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Total Taiora and WarAngel.. both of you guys have   
influenced me in ways that you would never know.. also to all you Taiora fans out there..   
i hope you like this story..   
oh this is a songfic.. this track is called "I'll take the tears" by A1.  
If you ever get the chance to listen to this song.. it's great.. really relates to Taiora.   
Oh and id like to thank Ayla.. :p she gave me the name 'Yuri Takashi' in this story.. and no i don't own her..   
  
Disclaimerz: If you do not wish to read this part, you may scroll down for the story.. yes there is a   
difference between this and the disclaimer above.. to all the matt fans I apologize i may have made him  
a jerk and im sorry.. i also apologize for everything.. whether it involves the character in this story or not..  
If you have read this id like to thank you.. and if you haven't, that's alright too.. :D please enjoy the fic..  
  
  
There he laid, on his bed of tears. The dark memories of the past still haunted him in his dreams. His   
remorse of reminiscences played like a repeated movie in his head. He remembered from that point on all   
he would do was shed tears of a lost love. He realized that, weeping all day and night in his room would not   
help nor himself or anyone else. He would often isolate himself from the rest of the world, just to hide   
his feelings, the feelings that were locked deep inside his heart. Love.. a word that could either strengthen a   
well developed relationship or shatter a person's heart. For Tai, love had shattered, not only his heart but   
all his hopes as well.   
  
True love.. words that meant the destiny of one's affections for one another. Taichi had once thought   
she was the one.. to comfort his dismayed soul, to stand by with for the rest of his life.. but.. that was a   
forged delusion.. something that could never become possible.. the state of the contentment in the dream   
was too null to be existent. The happiness seem portrayed... with void figures that could neither live none  
the less feel the emotion of love..   
  
There he stood like his own reflecting image that stood before him. Taichi realized that his mirror   
facsimile had no sentiment. It was the actual being of Taichi that had emotions. He felt as if his own   
reflection was mocking him. Mirrors only display the appearance of a person. And yet Tai's inner soul had   
so much distress. Wounds that could never close.. tears that would weep an ocean in his heart.   
Just then the door swung open. "Tai, breakfast is ready" "right.." Tai answered vacantly. "Is something   
wrong? you don't seem like your happy go-lucky self," Kari asked. "Sorry, i just don't feel like myself   
lately.. i feel like a.. reflection.."   
  
If there were things that people learn it's just they can't sit back and think everything is going to work   
out in the end, you have to do something and even so.. there are no definite guarantees. Tai had learn this   
lesson.. a little too late.. His mind would turn back time to that fateful day.  
Christmas.. a time for happiness, giving and love... not for him.. for Tai it was the most depressing time of   
his life.. it seemed this would play in his mind all day...  
  
*Flashback* (Okay this is not the exact words)..   
"Hey Sora.. What are you doing out here?" Tai cleared his thoat, "So um... Sora. Are you going to the concert  
with anyone?" he said tensely, "I mean not like I care or anything." Sora felt her face flush as she thought of him..   
"Oh... I want to make myself available just in case Matt is alone after the concert." Tai felt his heart   
plummet at that exact moment... "Oh... Matt, huh?" He could feel her eyes look intently at him. "Are you mad?"  
She asked, concerned. "No.. why would I? cmon go in there say hi to him for me." "Thank you, Tai.."   
she entered as the his last words trailed off .."I'll be waiting..."  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
it had nearly been 2 months after that day. Matt.. his best friend. Tai didn't feel any amazement   
that Sora chose matt over him. Every girl's dream to be with a someone famous, nice and attractive.  
Tai sighed but was disturbed when a distant argument aroused. "matt.. why are you canceling out on   
our date?" Sora asked. Matt looked at her sternly, "Look, i have to cancel i told you i have a rehearsal   
with my band." "this is the 5th time you cancelled and i need to know why." "Look I told you, there is a   
big concert and i can't afford to look bad. Sora, baby please try to understand that this is a big event.   
after Friday's concert, then i will spend all my time with you.. okay?" Sora smiled, "okay matt."   
"Good, i love you," Matt grinned as he kissed Sora's cheek.   
  
Tai watched them from afar. He felt his heart cripple once again.. the undying pain that still remained   
in his heart. it seemed that this pain would grow every time he would see them together. It was a horrible,   
streaking pain.. that could not be endured for long.. and yet Tai had survived for weeks now.. and   
somewhere in the inner soul of tai's heart he realized that Sora was not happy with Matt.. maybe it was the  
little shred of hope that still existed in Tai.. saying never give up hope. But he knew that Sora was happy...   
or she seemed happy.. with Matt.. and without him..   
  
Happiness now and then has it's own price.. sacrificing your own happiness for someone else's is   
commonly done out of love.. Taichi had done this.. he had loved Sora and had realize her feelings for Matt.  
No matter how much hatred he had for Matt.. he had to let Sora go.. love isn't all full of happy endings.   
Love has sacrifices... many say love is life's greatest feeling. For taichi, love was just a feeling.. of comfort   
and warmth from someone you truly care about..   
  
Every night he would see himself... not as a reflection but as something else.. a smaller image.. or   
perhaps some resemblance of himself. A lonely one.. who always sat on top of his dresser.. hidden from the   
world.. just like he was, when he chose to be inaccessible to everything around him. Everyday it would just   
sit there covered by Tai's old knapsack, waiting.. how it always seemed to wait.. almost like lingering   
around for an eclipse or an event that was virtually impossible to happen..   
  
Tai remember it's creator.. a lonely boy that's feelings were locked inside waiting for the perfect   
moment to reveal them to a girl he truly loved with all his heart. And once the feelings were revealed, he   
would give the diminutive figure to her.. in a way that small figure was a like a basin filled with love..  
Each time Tai saw it he would think back to the day this little one came to be was through a tale.. a fable..   
They say if you loved someone but was too shy to tell them your feelings. you could make a bear.. named  
after yourself. then give the bear to the person you love. The bear's mission is to bring it's creator and the   
person he loved together in love, for the rest of their lives.  
  
However, everything backfired. He remembered bringing his alternate self in his pocket.. but after   
learning, the girl he loved has fallen for another. However Sora fell for his best friend Matt.. Tai loathed  
him ever since he came into his life... especially now.. Matt didn't realize how much Sora had loved him..   
instead of reflected her love.. Matt had decided to deceive her behind her back.. Tai could never forget the   
day, Matt had told him of the deception..   
  
*Flashback*  
It was a sunny day.. but Tai remained in his bed. He sighed when the phone rang... 'Hey this is the Kamiya   
residence we're sorry we can take your call right now but if you leave your name, telephone number we  
will get back to you as soon as possible .....BEEP' there was long silence before Tai realized that disinct  
voice.. "Uh hey Tai, what's up? Guess what? Yuri Takashi ask me out.. can you believe that? anyway I said   
yes... obviously! she's like the most popular girl in school! And a reallllly good kisser! anyways.. don't tell   
Sora bout this.. she'll get pissed at me.. anyway, just spreading a little happiness around.. later Tai.."   
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Since then Tai had hesitated telling Sora the truth about her 'oh loved one" It seemed Tai would   
always have a lost for words when it comes to bad-mouthing his best friend. Through his mind it seemed   
like a cinch but through words.. that was another story.. Tai didn't want to disappoint her.. he didn't want to   
feel responsible for a frown on that angelic face of love. It hurts to know a person you loved was defrauding   
you or taking advantage or you.. Tai didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.. and how he wished God had   
not formulate his conscience. But Tai knew what he had to do.. he had to tell her.. it could shatter her heart   
just as his did.. but the truth had to be told.. deception would had revealed itself in one way or another..   
  
He had to expose matt's affair and tell her that all the previous cancelled dates by Matt were to see  
Yuri... tonight Tai also knew that Matt would be at Moreili's with Yuri. Before he could get out the door..  
A visitor knocked on the door. Tai opened the door only to find out Sora was standing behind it. "Uh..   
Sora.. what are you doing here?" Sora forced a smile, which was strange for tai because Sora had never   
tried to force a smile, it would always come up naturally. "C'mon Taichi... can't a lonely gal come up and   
visit her friends on a Wednesday night?"  
  
"Sure, well of course. come in." Tai invited. He could sense Sora's uneasiness and awkward motion   
toward him. "So anything specific you wanted to tell me tonight?" Tai asked, nervously. "Nope, just wanted   
to hang out with my best friend," Sora smiled again. Tai felt uneasy every time she forced a smile.. it   
seemed.. abnormal.. no one forces a smile unless something troubles them deeply. Tai was worried, he   
couldn't break the news to her when she was in his condition.. he still cared for her..   
  
he sighed. 'why now? why? i can't tell her.. but i- i have to .. damn.. this is gonna kill her... but i  
have to..' He cursed at himself.. but she had to know.. "Sora.. i don't know how to break this to you but..   
Matt has been cheating... on you.. god Sora, I'm so sorry.. i hate being the one.. who put that frowns on that  
beautiful face of yours.. but I had to tell you.. im so sorry.." Sora didn't look the least surprised.. she look   
at Taichi.. "I-i know.. Tai.. I found out a couple of hours ago.."   
  
"What?" Tai was shocked.. he couldn't believe it.. "I was walking into town to buy something when i   
walked pass Moreili's.." "oh," "yeah and guess who i saw there?" "Im sorry.." "No, don't be Tai, you know  
what? I kinda knew this relationship wouldn't work.." "What why? You and Matt have been a great   
couple," Tai said sarcastically. "Cmon Tai.. Matt is a nice guy but i know this relationship was never meant   
to be.. i know he didn't cheat on me purposely.. i know he did it because.. well we fought.. not like normal   
couples.. we never made up.. and i guess i couldn't give him what he wanted.. and then.. i guess.. I think   
Matt is a great guy and is very fortunate to have a more prettier girl than me.."   
  
"C'mon don't say that." tai said lifting her head gently with his soft hand. "You are a pretty girl and   
you know it, if Matt didn't want you.. then maybe he's going high on something..' Sora giggled. "I mean it   
Sora, if Matt can't see how beautiful you are then.. that's his problem.. because from where Im standing,   
Sora Takenouchi you are the prettiest girl to me.." Sora smiled.. this time there were no forces.. just   
naturally. "Sora.. I-i love you.."   
  
"Tai-"Sora began. "No.. don't.. Sora I have loved you ever since the first time i saw you.. and even   
after everything we've been through.. I still love you today." Sora took Tai by his hand.. "Tai, I know you  
love me.. and to be honest.... I love you too Taichi.." tai was overwhelmed, "Really?" Sora grinned. They  
were about to kiss when tai just remember something.. "Uh.. hold on for a sec.." Tai dashed to his room   
and tossed his old knapsack aside, to unmask the figure that had waited for so long.. he quickly grabbed it   
and left. "Um.. I kinda made this.. for you.." "wow! aren't these the bears you make after yourself to give it   
to the one you like so they can be happy forever.. together in love sorta thing?"  
  
"Yea.." Tai replied coyly. "Oh my gosh.. tai.." she took the tiny bear in her grasps.. and she gently   
cradled it several times. "Aw.. Tai.. I'll love this bear.. and take care of it.. as long as i live.. just like I'll   
take care of you.." Tai slowly met Sora's hazel eyes with his.. "Sorry I don't need to be taken care of.. I'm a  
big boy now.." Sora laughed, "Fine Tai... but.. your my big boy now.." Tai smiled.. "Okie" Slowly, they   
moved closer and as their lips touched.. not one of them dared to break it.. and as they shared their first  
kiss.. both hands held the bear.. along with each other...   
  
  
Here are the lyrics to "Ill Take The Tears"   
  
  
  
Don't speak, seal your lips,  
please don't say a word  
maybe I won't remember the words I have not heard  
I see that you're in love, I know it's not with me  
but I don't want the truth to haunt my memory  
  
It's never too late to relight the fire  
it never stopped burning for me  
the flame, it never died inside of me  
  
How is it now that I can tell you I love you  
How is it only now that it's too late  
What can I do, the love that we had is torn in two  
so you take the smiles from all of our years and I'll take the tears  
  
I sit and reminisce, of times that we once shared  
you gave me more than love  
but never thought I cared  
my feelings were all for you  
although it did not show  
I only told you on the day you let me go  
  
It's never too late to relight the fire  
it never stopped burning for me  
The flame, it never died inside of me  
  
How is it now that I can tell you, I love you  
How is it only now that it's too late  
what can I do, the love that we had is torn in two  
so you take the smiles from all of our years  
and I'll take the tears  
  
Now I realise that your not mine  
but I'm hoping the pain will ease in time  
although your leaving, I won't say goodbye  
because I know your here with me inside  
  
How is it now that I can tell you i love you  
how is it only now that it's too late  
What can I do the love that we had is torn in two  
so you take the smiles from all of our years  
and I 'll take the tears  
  
  
  
I tried my best and if you didn't like it.. I'll understand.. rats.. I got school in 4 days.. ugh..   
later people..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
